


Never Let You Fall

by quill_and_ink



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quill_and_ink/pseuds/quill_and_ink
Summary: Prom has a tendency to bring out the truth.Or, the Malec-at-prom AU that no one asked for!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 156





	Never Let You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where this idea came from, I really have no clue. But once it was in my head, I was required by law to write it, so here we are.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little bit of fluff! ❤️
> 
> If you're on Twitter, I'm @quill_and_ink0 - I'd love to hear from you. 😘

"You look pathetic."

"Shut up," Alec muttered, crumbling the edge of his hamburger bun on his plate.

"What are you staring at?" Jace asked, sliding into the seat across the table from him.

"I'm not staring at anything. I was just thinking," Alec demurred, glancing away from the group sitting a few tables over.

"Thinking about what?"

"Prom, obviously," Isabelle scoffed, plopping her tray onto the table next to Alec.

"I still can't believe you asked Lydia to go to prom with you," Jace commented, biting into his burger.

"It's just as friends," Alec mumbled.

"Does _she_ know that?" Clary whispered from Jace's other side. They all craned their necks, glancing behind Alec and Izzy to catch a glimpse of Lydia across the cafeteria; because Alec had zero luck, she spotted them instantly and gave him a broad grin and a wave. He smiled weakly and turned back to his lunch, hunching his shoulders.

"Yeah, you're fucked," Jace announced, popping a chip into his mouth.

"Thanks for the support," Alec told him, scowling.

"She probably thinks you're getting married or something," Isabelle commented, stealing one of Alec's French fries.

"I hate you guys. I'm leaving," Alec grumbled, standing and picking up his tray.

"Wait, we're _kidding_ ," Clary insisted. "Where are you going?"

"At least leave your fries," Jace protested, reaching for them. Alec handed the plate to Izzy and flipped Jace off.

"I've got to get to the auditorium to finish hanging some of the lights before the musical next week," Alec explained. "They've got their tech rehearsals starting on Sunday and Ms. Wrayburn just decided yesterday, apparently, that she wanted a different lighting grid. I'll see you guys at home later."

He hurried out of the cafeteria, dumping the remnants of his lunch into the trash by the door. He was halfway across the junior/senior locker room, heading towards the auditorium, when he felt someone bump against his shoulder.

"Mr. Lightwood."

Alec's stomach did an awkward somersault and he cleared his throat. "Mr. Bane."

Alec had been roped into the theatre department at Idris Academy at the beginning of his freshman year when he and Jace had accidentally set off the fire alarm during their chemistry class, resulting in detention for the both of them. Luckily, the school believed in productive detentions and Alec had been assigned to assist the theatre department with preparing for their fall show. Surprisingly, Alec had proven himself to be fairly adept at the technology, setting up the sound and lighting with ease. This, along with Alec's tiny crush on the then-stage manager kept Alec coming back time and time again.

Magnus Bane was now acting in the shows as a senior, a year older than Alec - tall, devastatingly gorgeous, brilliant, multitalented, and one of the friendliest people Alec had ever met. He'd immediately set Alec at ease, joking around with and teasing him, showing Alec everything he needed to know without Alec even asking, doing everything possible to ensure Alec felt involved with the casts and crews working on the shows. Alec had been harboring mopey feelings towards the older boy since then, his heart beating ever faster whenever Magnus looked at him.

He glanced over at the senior now, smiling at the wide grin on his face. His eyes skipped over the smokey liner around the boy's eyes, the deep blue streaks in his hair, the various studs and cuffs decorating his ears. _It's not even fair how beautiful he is._

"I'm guessing you got Wrayburn's message about the lights?" Magnus asked as they walked side-by-side through the halls.

"You mean the panicked voicemail I got at 6am this morning?" Alec asked wryly, pushing open the door to the auditorium. Magnus chuckled.

"That would be the one," he said, following Alec through the dark space. "I don't know why she keeps doing that, I'm sorry."

Alec shrugged. "No need for you to apologize, it's not your fault. And I don't mind resetting things. It's not a huge deal."

"Well, yeah, but I'm sure you've got better things to do before prom tonight," Magnus pointed out as Alec unlocked the door to the tech closet where all of the lighting equipment was stored.

Alec glanced away uncomfortably. Prom was the last thing he wanted to think about. "I mean, I don't really care about prom, so. I don't mind," he muttered, grabbing the tool belt and the tall ladder they used to adjust the lights. Magnus caught the opposite end of the ladder and helped him carry it over to the stage. "Plus it'll help Wrayburn stop freaking out if I get the changes done today."

"Her cast greatly appreciates that, I promise you," Magnus joked, holding onto the ladder and watching while Alec buckled on the toolbelt. "You're still not excited about prom?"

"You know I'm not," Alec retorted, climbing up a few steps.

"Why did you ask Lydia to go with you if you didn't actually want to go with her?"

"I dunno. Jace is going with Clary, Isabelle is going with Simon, Aline is going with Helen, Maia is going with Bat - I was the only one who wasn't going with someone," Alec said, scraping his thumbnail over a splash of red paint on the side of the ladder.

"There's nothing wrong with going by yourself or with a group of friends," Magnus pointed out, looking up at him. "I don't have a date, after all, now that Camille and I are broken up. I'm just going as a group with Catarina, Ragnor, Jem, Tessa, and Raphael."

"How are you holding up, by the way? After... y'know, after Camille?" Alec asked hesitantly, fully aware that their breakup three weeks prior had been vicious and volatile, mostly on Camille's end. 

"Honestly? I'm doing great," Magnus told him, smiling softly. "It's been like coming out of a fog after the last two years. She's still pretty bitter about it all, but I'm kind of past caring."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Our relationship really had been over for quite some time, but we just..." Magnus shook his head. "I don't know, it sort of seemed easier to just deal with it and stay together rather than trying to fix it or break up."

"You didn't want to upset the status quo," Alec murmured.

"Pretty much. Now..." Magnus spread one arm wide, a bright, happy grin stretching across his face. "I'm a free man." Alec's heart tripped in his chest as he smiled back at the senior. "But you won't be unless you get these lights done. I'll hold the ladder. You get up there."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Alec muttered, glancing away to hide the blush creeping over his cheeks. "Don't let me fall."

"I'd never let you fall," Magnus promised him, his eyes shining with earnest. For half a second, Alec almost thought Magnus meant something more; then he gave himself a mental slap and clambered up the ladder.

* * *

Alec tugged at the uncomfortably stiff collar of his dress shirt, grimacing as his fellow students crowded onto the dance floor, everyone staring eagerly up at the principal.

"The time has come to announce our prom king and queen!" Principal Starkweather announced, wincing slightly at the microphone feedback as his voice echoed throughout the hall. He waved the envelope in the air, grinning broadly as the juniors and seniors gathered in front of the podium. "Voted by you all - Ms. Wrayburn, do you have the - ah, yes, thank you," he muttered as the drama teacher hurried up to him carrying two boxes. "Voted by you all, I'm thrilled to announce this year's Idris Academy Prom King... Magnus Bane!"

The hall exploded in cheers and applause as Magnus made his way through the crowd, a good-natured grin on his face. Alec clapped along with the rest of the student body, his eyes glued to the senior as the principal carefully placed the crown on his head. The glimpses that he'd caught of Magnus that evening hadn't done him any justice in the darkness of the dance floor, but now with the spotlight on him... _fuck._ His cobalt blue suit seemed to almost glitter under the lights, accenting the shimmers high on his cheeks and lining his eyes. Magnus stepped to one side to allow Principal Starkweather to return to the microphone and for just a moment, his eyes landed on Alec's. Alec's heartbeat stuttered at the senior's wink and quick grin, and he gave a wavering smile in return before Starkweather called for attention again.

"And now, to complete the pair, this year's Idris Academy's Prom Queen is... Camille Belcourt!"

Alec felt like he'd been hit with a sledgehammer as the senior girl, dressed in an admittedly gorgeous blood-red gown, shoved her way through the crowd, a fake smile caked onto her face as the principal delicately placed the tiara upon her elaborate updo. Her smile turned predatory as she looked over at Magnus. Alec's gaze skipped over the two of them - it was completely ridiculous, he had no say whatsoever over who Magnus interacted with, nor would he ever want to, but the thought of Camille wrapping herself around Magnus made Alec cold all over. He hung his head, staring at his shoes.

"And now, if we could all clear the dance floor so the prom king and queen can share a dance!"

Alec wanted to kick Starkweather in the face. He gritted his teeth as Lydia curled her hand around his elbow and pulled him back, following the rest of the student body as Magnus led Camille to the center of the floor, a politely distant look on his face. He gave her a short bow, barely managing to hide his surprise when she flung her arms around his neck, plastering herself against him.

"Alec, chill," Isabelle hissed in his ear on his opposite side. He quickly glanced over at Lydia and saw she was huddled with Aline Penhallow and Helen Blackthorn, the three of them whispering and staring at Camille. "You look like you've forgotten how to breathe, what's with you?"

"Nothing. Sorry. Just... hot in here," he muttered as music filled the room. Magnus and Camille began to sway softly back and forth in time to the music. Camille's fingers slid into the hair at the nape of Magnus's neck in a way that seemed strangely intimate, and Alec shifted his weight uncomfortably. This had to be one of Dante's levels of hell, watching the guy you liked dance dance with one of the bitchiest girls in school, never mind the fact that she was also that guy's ex-girlfriend.

Oddly enough, it seemed like Magnus's eyes kept meeting Alec's throughout the song. Alec's chest felt tighter and tighter with each glance, unable to look away. Towards the end of the song, Camille somehow managed to slither even closer and dragged one hand down Magnus's arm. Alec could do nothing but watch in horror as she pushed Magnus's hand firmly onto her ass. _Nope, I'm done._

"I'm going to step out for a minute. Grab some air," he gasped out, shaking himself loose from Lydia's grip.

"Do you want me to come with -"

"No, no, I'm fine. Just need some fresh air. You stay here," he told her as Magnus's gaze found his once more. This time, he pressed his lips together and turned away, shoving his way through the throngs of students and rushing out the door, ignoring his sister's call after him. He sucked in a deep breath, the air in the hallway feeling about ten degrees cooler. He yanked at his collar, tugging his tie loose and pulling open the top few buttons of his shirt.

He heard the music change in the hall, this one more upbeat. His entire body still felt tense, like he was strung too tightly, and he strode down the corridor, shoving open the doors at the end of the hallway and stepping out into the gardens beyond. The air outside was blissfully refreshing and cool, lightly scented with a variety of flowers. Alec made his way to the small gazebo in the center of the garden, wondering for half a moment if anyone would miss him if he just sat out here for the rest of the night.

"Alec!"

He spun, one hand on the gazebo rail, nearly tripping over the step when he saw Magnus hurrying after him. "Uh... hi? What are you doing here?" Alec asked stupidly.

"I could ask you the same thing. The dance is inside," the senior teased, the stupid prom king crown askew, giving him a rakish appearance.

"Yeah, I uh... I just wanted some air. It's... y'know. It's hot in there." _Lame, lame, lame, you are_ so _lame._ "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside with your... queen?" Alec asked, gesturing vaguely at the crown. Magnus reached up and pulled it off, spinning it in his hands as he wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"If wearing this means being stuck with _her_ , I don't want it," he said, tossing it onto the bench of the gazebo with a plastic rattle. "Now, why are you _really_ outside?"

"I already told you. I just... needed some air," Alec muttered, leaning back against the post of the gazebo and crossing his arms.

"Alec, seriously. We're friends enough that I can tell when you're hiding something," Magnus prompted, meandering closer. "You looked like you were ready to pass out when Camille and I were dancing."

"...you saw me?"

"Several times." Magnus stepped up onto the floor of the gazebo and leaned against the post on the opposite side of the entrance, just a few feet away. "You looked upset."

"I wasn't upset!" Alec retorted instantly.

"Oh, come on, Alec -"

"Okay, _fine_ , I was upset. Are you happy now?" Alec burst out, the emotions of the evening and the last two and a half years finally getting the best of him as he flung his hands into the air. "And you know what - fuck it, you're graduating and I'll probably never see you again, so fuck it. Fuck it! Might as well go one step further and tell you why I'm upset, not that it fucking matters," he added with a bitter laugh as he stomped into the center of the gazebo, yanking his fingers through his hair and spun to face Magnus, still standing wide-eyed at the entrance. "I'm upset because I fucking _like_ you. I have for ages. I _like_ you and it sucks watching you with Camille because she's a _bitch_ and a horrible person and she's been _cheating_ on you with Ralf Scott throughout most of your -"

"I thought you were straight," Magnus interrupted suddenly, narrowing his eyes at Alec.

"Relationship and everyone - what?! No, I'm... I'm g - gay," Alec sputtered, uttering the words for the first time out loud. It felt like his heart was cracking open in his chest, finally consciously acknowledging for the first time that he was different, that he liked guys, that he liked _Magnus_ , and Magnus was marching towards him and -

Magnus was marching towards him.

Alec stumbled backwards, his pulse racing as his back hit one of the gazebo posts, and then Magnus was right there and - Magnus was _kissing_ him.

Alec shoved him away, sagging back against the post as he stared at the senior in horror. "You're straight!" he blurted out accusingly, pointing at him. Magnus grinned, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"No, I'm not. I'm bi," he corrected softly.

Alec blinked a few times. "...what?"

"I'm bisexual," Magnus repeated. "I like both guys and girls."

"You... you like girls and... _and_ -"

"Guys too," Magnus murmured, sauntering carefully towards Alec and stopping a few steps away.

"You like guys. You're not straight," Alec mumbled, more to himself than out loud.

"Definitely not straight. But I thought you were, and that's why I hadn't asked you out before."

Alec's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You what?!"

Magnus chuckled lightly, looking down at the scuffed wooden floor. "It appears as though we've both been suffering from delusions of unrequited attraction," he said. He glanced up, catching Alec's eyes and smiling. "We've both liked each other for ages, but didn't think the other was interested, so we've both just... suffered in silence."

"That's - what - how... we're _idiots!_ " Alec exclaimed in disbelief.

"We'll, we're teenage guys, so that's to be expected," Magnus joked, shrugging one shoulder.

Alec swallowed thickly. "Can you... um, can you come over here and... and kiss me again? Maybe?"

A brilliant smile lit up the senior's face. "I can definitely do that."

Alec's heart pounded, so loudly he was sure Magnus could hear it as he watched the senior walk towards him. He lifted his hand, brushing along Alec's cheek to settle curled around his jaw. Alec could feel the warmth of his skin in the second before their mouths met, a soft, sweet press of lips. Alec was tall, taller than most of the guys in the school, but Magnus still towered over him by two or three inches. Leaning over Alec like he was at this moment made Alec feel both safe and vulnerable in a way he'd never experienced before.

"Tell me if you want me to stop and I will," Magnus whispered against his lips, his thumb ghosting over Alec's cheekbone.

"I don't want you to stop," Alec breathed instantly, curling his hand around the back of the senior's arm to hold him close.

"That's really good to hear because I _really_ didn't want to stop," Magnus told him, grinning.

"Maybe you could kiss me ag - _mmph!_ " Alec held onto the senior, his free hand grabbing onto Magnus's jacket as Magnus's arm wrapped around his waist, tugging Alec against him as he captured Alec's mouth once more. 

_This is what flying feels like._ Alec dug his fingers into Magnus's shoulder, feeling completely surrounded and entirely at ease as Magnus's mouth moved against his. Magnus slid his hand into Alec's hair and tilted his head, his teeth grazing over Alec's lip. A pathetic whimper escaped Alec's throat and he slipped his hand inside Magnus's jacket, his fingers spreading wide over the senior's side. Magnus's fingers tightened against the back of Alec's neck as he deepened the kiss.

"Wait, wait - wait, this sucks though," Alec blurted out abruptly, sucking in a sharp breath. Magnus jerked back and stared at him in surprise.

"I have to say, that's not typically the response I get after kissing someone," Magnus admitted self-consciously, beginning to pull away. Alec dug his fingers into the senior's lapels and yanked him into a quick kiss.

"Fuck, that's - that's not what I meant at all, the kissing is - it's fucking _fantastic_ ," Alec babbled, stealing another kiss to prove his point.

"A little bit of explanation on the whole 'this sucks' statement would be helpful then," Magnus teased, his hand settling low on Alec's back.

"I mean... you're leaving. You're graduating and going off to college and we're just _now_... you know, the timing just sucks," Alec muttered, glancing away, his fingers twisting in the soft fabric of Magnus's shirt.

"Hey. Alec. Come on," the senior murmured, tugging Alec into a tight hug and pressing a soft kiss to his temple. "The timing totally sucks, but I'm not leaving tomorrow. Graduation isn't for another month and then I don't go off to college until the end of the summer. We've still got time to figure out... whatever this is going to be between us. We're both pretty smart. I'm sure we'll come up with something to make it work. I'm willing to put in the work if you are."

"You'd really want to spend your summer before college dealing with me instead of, like, partying with your friends or something?" Alec mumbled into Magnus's shoulder.

"You mean, would I really want to spend time with a super hot guy that I really like who also somehow likes me too? Yeah, you're right, sounds like torture." Alec glared up at the senior. "Let's not freak out about anything just yet. It's prom, so let's head back inside and... I don't know, dance the night away." Magnus grinned at him as he stepped away, giving a little twirl before he reached back out and took Alec's hand.

"I'm a bad dancer," Alec admitted with a little smile. His heart skipped a beat when Magnus brushed a kiss over the back of his hand.

"I'll teach you," Magnus promised with a twinkle in his eye.

"You say that now, but I have a proven tendency to trip over my own feet," Alec admitted as Magnus guided him across the gazebo, back towards the dance. Magnus paused, flowers surrounding them both as he stepped up to Alec, their fingers laced together at their sides.

"Don't worry, Alec. I'd never let you fall," Magnus murmured, leaning in for a sweet kiss.

* * *

Five years later - filled with long-distance dating, weekend visits, stupid arguments, flashes of insecurity, two high school graduations, and two college graduations - Alec and Magnus collapsed in exhaustion onto the couch in their first apartment, two weeks after Alec's college graduation. They'd spent the day frantically moving all of their belongings and the apartment was filled to the brim with moving boxes. It was tiny and cramped and Alec really had no idea how they were going to fit all of their stuff into the space, but it had beautiful large windows overlooking the Brooklyn Bridge and it was just a short walk to the subway for both of them to reach their jobs. Most importantly, it was theirs, a space for just the two of them. No roommates, no siblings, no parents. Just Alec and Magnus together, after all these long years.

Magnus glanced over at him, a wide smile stretching across his face. "How long until we get annoyed with each other?" he teased.

"I'm guessing about an hour and a half. I didn't realize you'd be bringing enough clothes to fill up a department store," Alec grumbled good-naturedly, stifling a yawn.

"Those are the sacrifices one must make if one is incredibly stylish," Magnus told him loftily. He reached out, brushing his fingers through Alec's hair. Alec let his eyes close, enjoying the soothing slip of Magnus's touch through his sweat-damp strands. "I love you so much, you know."

Alec opened his eyes, looking over at his boyfriend. Their relationship still seemed like a dream at times, especially thinking back to how stupidly oblivious they both were in high school and how close they came to never having this. "I love you so much more," he murmured, catching Magnus's hand and pressing a kiss to his palm.

Suddenly Magnus grinned at him. "Do you remember prom?" he asked, a sneaky glint in his eye. Alec frowned.

"Yeah, of course I do." The night would be forever etched in his mind. "Why?"

"I told you we'd figure it out and make it work," his boyfriend reminded him with a smirk. Alec groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up, you cocky bastard," he muttered, reaching over to yank Magnus on top of him and into a hard kiss.

Unpacking could wait.


End file.
